Emgrimbella
Character name:'''Emgrimbella '''Faction: Alliance Guild: Methodical Mayhem Title: Sinful Lover of the Co-Guild leader Professions: Miner and part-time jewelcrafter''' Physical Description: class: Holy Paladin race: Human gender: Female age: 23 height: 6'2 weight: 195 lbs hair: Chestnut brown eyes: Coal gray skin: Fair Emgrimbella towers in her own right against the puny dwarves and gnomes of Azeroth. Her beauty is not exceptional, yet not unpleasing to the eye. Her curves fall in all the right places. Personality: Kind yet tempermental Emgrimbella is working on her involvment with individuals outside of her comfort zone of Methodical Mayhem. Often the strong silent healer, Emgrimbella lets her skills and talent speak volumes above her words. When caught in a tight situation the knight warrior of the light emerges from Emgrimbella, and she can be seen at her best and worst during one of those times. History: Emgrimbella was the daughter of humble farmers in Elwynn Forest. Discovering her talent made the violent past of her mother's heritage emerge. Running from the fanatics of the Scarlet Crusade, Emgrimbella's mother found a home and love with a simple farmer hoping their only child would not display the signs of being touched by the light. At a young age Emgrimbella discovered her talent of the light when fetching water from a nearby spring. She stumble upon her favorite pet wounded by a bear trap. In a moment of desparate sorrow Emgrimbella somehow managed to heal her pet with a terrible yet brilliant light force escaping from her hands healing the animal and restoring it whole. Upon the discovery of her mother's secret Emgrimbella along with her father's consent started her training in Northshire. After many long years she made her way to Stormwind to continue her training. Shortly after arriving in Stormwind Emgrimbella stumbled upon the first of her many lovers. Aristal, a night elf druid took Emgrimbella under her wing and served as mentor and friend. They traveled the lands for many a night and many a moon. Aristal eventually had to leave Emgrimbella behind in order to reconnect with nature and continue along her own path as a druid. It was during this time that Emgrimbella in a moment of dispare met and started a new affair with a night elf hunter named Shikura, who coincidentally was Aristal's brother. Shikura and Emgrimbella had a tumulitous arrangement often with fighting occurring due to the addition of a gnome mage named Humphrybogrt who had joined Shikura earlier. Eventually with Emgrimbella feeling the pull of the Dark Portal and the forces of darkness that lay ahead she separated herself from romantic attachments and found solace in her new friend Angelice a holy priest with an aptitude at manipluating the light as well. Angelice lead Emgrimbella down the path of reconiliation with Aristal who had aligned herself with a faction called Methodical Mayhem. It was here Emgrimbella found a new family with new friends to comfort and crusade with. What will happen to Emgrimbella she knows not, yet in her heart of hearts she is at peace having found her true friends. Category:Characters